


Bad Things

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Buttercup tolerates her hold tonight.





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Hunger Games’ nor am I profiting from this.

Buttercup tolerates her hold even though she smells like blood and coal. Prim rocks him back and forth, whispering apologies into his mangled ear. 

Her thin blankets won’t be enough tonight. She’s going to drag him into her mother’s bed which always smells like antiseptic and tears. 

“Snow is coming,” she whispers. “Snow brings bad things.”

Snow means less table scraps for him. Soon, rodents will become scarce. Snow means worse conditions which leads to more injuries, longer nights. 

Buttercup tolerates her squeeze. She is sobbing again, wiping her nose into his fur.

Snow is coming. Bad things are coming.


End file.
